Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print apparatus and a print system which reports the situation of the print apparatus and/or the status of the job to an external device.
Description of Related Art
As a method for reporting the situation of the print apparatus and/or the status of the job which is executed in the print apparatus, to a user, the following methods have been proposed.
(1) The information to be reported is displayed on the operation panel of the print apparatus.
(2) An exclusive application program is installed in a user's terminal, and the print apparatus transmits the information relating to the situation of the print apparatus or the like to the terminal in which the exclusive application program is installed, via a facsimile communication line or the like.
(3) The print apparatus has a Web server function, prepares a Web page indicating the situation of the print apparatus and/or the status of each job, and registers the Web page in a Web server. A user views the Web page by using a browser.
As the application of the above method (3), the following technology has been proposed. According to the progress of the printing, a thumbnail image of the page which has been printed is sequentially prepared and is registered in the Web page. Thereby, the progress status of the print job is reported to a user (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-280867).
In the above method (1), the situation of the print apparatus or the status of the job cannot be confirmed from the terminal of each user. In the above method (2), the exclusive application program is required.
In the above method (3), the print apparatus or the situation of the print apparatus can be displayed on the user's terminal by using a general browser. However, the print apparatus is required to prepare the Web page indicating the situation of the print apparatus and/or the status of the job and register the Web page in a server and to update the Web page every when the situation of the print apparatus and/or the status of the job is changed. Further, every when the print apparatus receives the access from an external device, the print apparatus transmits the data in order to download the Web page. Therefore, the resource (a CPU or the like) of the print apparatus is consumed and the printing performance decreases. Further, because the Web page is decorated, the effort to prepare the Web page is required.